killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon David
|occupation = Ruler of 111,111 Worlds |affiliation = The Seven |class = Demiurge |domain = Celestial Empire |gender = Male |status = Active }} Solomon David is a demiurge and one of the seven Lords of Infinity. History The Universal War Solomon David was born on the world of Rayuba, home of the Monks of the Silent Voice, the masters of Ki Rata.King of Swords 4:43 He was a citizen-soldier of the Rayuban home guard, and had a wife, daughters and a sizable homestead.King of Swords 4:44 When the Universal War broke out, the demiurge Yemmod came to Rayuba to claim it as his own. Solomon lost everything precious to him in the slaughter, his family burned to ashes alongside his home. Desperate and on the edge of suicide, he sought out the Monks and asked them to train him in the ways of Ki Rata. As the monks decided not to prevent Rayuba's fall, they thought they'd save at least this one man, and made him their apprentice. It took years for Solomon to master Ki Rata - meanwhile Rayuba around him was slowly destroyed. Even the sun was snuffed out by Yemmod's armies. When he became a master of the martial art, he murdered the head monk of the order, followed by all of the Monks of the Silent Voice. After this, he killed Yemmod, taking revenge for his destruction of Rayuba, and took his Key.King of Swords 4-45 Along with Jagganoth, Incubus, Gog-Agog, Mammon, Mottom, and Jadis, Solomon David would become one of the victors in the Universal War, earning himself the title "Lord of Infinity". He would then help forge the Pact of the Seven Part World and gained dominion over 111,111 universes. Kill Six Billion Demons At the concordance of demiurges, Solomon is seen seated with Mottom, Jadis and Gog-Agog, who are the only rulers to arrive in person. When Mottom chastises the representatives of Incubus and Mammon, Solomon politely corrects her, but is instead insulted by Mottom. Mottom mocks him for thinking of himself as some kind of hero.https://killsixbilliondemons.com/?comic=concordance-of-the-demiurges Seeker of Thrones After the Heist of Yre, 000001 reveals that on Solomon's behest, Zaid was bought from Mammon for a fair priceSeeker of Thrones, 9-119 who had received him to guard in the Fortress of Yre, following the previous concordance. King of Swords Solomon David is seen seated in a palace on one of his vassal worlds, surrounded by his councillors (and sons) discussing the recent destruction of the Great Vault of Yre. In the wake of these events, Mottom and Mammon have begun to amass their forces, leading the councillors to advise Solomon about the oncoming war between for the master key. In spite of his councillors' urging to consider choosing his successor should the conflict escalate beyond his control, Solomon remains confident that the situation can easily be resolved with another concordance between the demiurges, and chooses to continue with the tournament of strength. As he steps outside to admire the construction of a coliseum, his attendants bring him Zaid, who was taken to his world after Solomon bought him from Mammon. Solomon explains his current situation to Zaid as they walk to the coliseum. He is greeted by the workers there, who are loyally working themselves past their limits in his honor. Solomon insists they take a break, then takes up the slack by effortlessly lifting a block of stone ten men together could barely haul. Abilities As one of the Seven, Solomon David is extremely powerful, capable of fighting some of the most powerful beings in existence. Whereas the bodies of the other demiurges have generally become deformed or atrophied through time or their own doing, Solomon appears to be the healthiest among them, and while the other worlds ruled by the Seven tend to suffer from internal faults in leadership, Solomon's worlds are the most stable; he commands tremendous respect and fear from his subjects. His additional status as Grand Master of Ki Rata, the deadliest martial art in existence, makes him even more threatening, as he can channel incredible force to every part of his body in order to deliver devastating blows in combat. He is one of two remaining practitioners of the art, having slaughtered his masters after he was finished learning from them, and used it to slay the demiurge Yemmod to retake his homeworld. With just one finger, he can shatter a massive stone table and potentially deal lethal damage to an opponent. He has sired numerous sons over millennia, none of which have managed to successfully defeat him and claim his kingship in regularly occuring tournaments, called the "Circle of Strength". There is lots of infighting among his sons about the best positions. It has been mentioned that he can control not only his sexual urges (so that he produces a large generation of sons and then waits until they are old, to prevent the worst competitionK6BD Tumblr, 2018-08-29) but also the gender of his issueK6BD Tumblr, 2018-09-03. On Rayuba, Solomon apparently placed two new suns within its solar system after its original sun was destroyed in the Universal War. Personality Solomon David is defined by his overwhelming pride. He is self-confident in all respects, whether in his leadership, or in the power he wields, or ultimately in his own personal invincibility. He calls his Celestial Empire the "true successor" to the ancient society of demiurges in Throne, and in his study of Royalty, he even considers himself a rival to Zoss. Among the Seven, Solomon is uniquely civic-minded, though autocratic. He is said to be just, even-handed, and incredibly brutal. Under his "benevolent" dictatorship, the sprawling Celestial Empire enjoys safety and prosperity, as well as subjugation under Solomon's draconian law code. Nonetheless, his ultimate ambition is to achieve Royalty, which will mean one day leaving his rulership behind. Solomon currently has no provisions for a line of succession, partly because he's been disappointed in every potential heir he's met or sired, and partly because he doesn't believe he can be killed. Trivia * In the real world, Solomon, son of David is a major historical figure in Judaism, Islam, Bahá'í, and Christianity who is described as having reigned over the Kingdom of Israel and Judah around 1000 BCE. * According to the Bible, Solomon's defining weakness was his refusal to follow God, so it makes sense that his color scheme is purple, which is associated with pride. * In Universal Metaconstant, Solomon David's name is rendered as "Suyumum Daifid". References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Demiurges Category:Members of the Seven